It is known that labors done to systematize the fields with multiannual crops require large energy inputs and therefore large amounts of fuel consumption. Particularly, cultivation of sugar cane comprises the most energy demanding labors, particularly the tasks of implantation and subsoiling the interline (path), resulting in higher energy consumption than those observed in equivalent labors in the Pampean region.
Soils with a history of sugarcane monoculture are often characterized as soils with low structure and high bulk density, resulting from a combination of soil working during the growing season and compaction caused by heavy and intensive traffic at the time of harvest.
It is therefore an object of the present invention the optimization of soil work, from the prior tillage to the end of the period of cropping, and the prevention of soil compaction processes caused by machinery.
The present invention provides a scarifier for deep strip-tillage which also applies fertilizers for the production of industrial cultures.
The scarifier for strip-tillage of the present invention clearly differs from inventions of the prior art, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,616 (Borgault) in that the incorporation of fertilizer is not done by means of coulter or disc furrow openers, and although there are active organs for soil cutting, technically they do not cause disruption of the soil. Moreover, disc furrow openers are not able to go deeper than 10 cm, and consequently the product application is relatively superficial.
Regarding the invention published in U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,675 B2 (Ankenman et al.) the main differences lie in the great diversity or active organs required according to said patent to achieve a comprehensive tillage in one trip. Moreover, it is clear that said machine is not intended for strip-tillage since it acts mechanically on the whole ground area covered by each trip and it does it in shallow depths, typical of those used in the implantation of annual grain crops.
Regarding U.S. Pat. No. 8,307,908 B2 (Rozendal et al.), the differences lie in the fact that active organs are coulters or discs not producing soil tillage and working at very limited depths. Another feature that makes a difference is that, like the above inventions disclosed in patents, it is not related to machines for strip-tillage.
Regarding patent application AR 003613 A1 (Di Prinzio et al.) the main difference lies in the fact that it consists of only three tillage tines arranged in such a way that the two side tines are paired and ahead of the third one. This difference is also evident in the patent application AR 035848 A1 (Di Prinzio et al.) which also has a helical active organ powered by the rear power take off (PTO) intended to mix and invert the soil horizons.